Vehicles of the Commonwealth Army
The following is a general list of ground vehicles employed by the Nova Atlantean Army. These vehicles also see occasional use by the Star Navy and Commonwealth Unconventional Warfare Corps. In recent decades the Commonwealth Army's high command has put heavy armor as a lower priority when compared to many other state, but their has been discussion of amending this policy Posthuman and Conventional Vehicels Nova Atlantean vehicles typically come in two variants. The first being a conventional layout operated by crews in a more or less normal way (although cybernetic uplink is more common) and those intended for use by posthumans. A vehicle can be operated by a single posthuman cyberbrain (or two in case of command vehicles) enclosed in a compact emergency escape body. The result is that considerably less space inside is needed, which is typically used for more fuel and ammunition. This has some logistical advantages and does lead to improved range and endurance, but overall the difference in preformance on the battlefield is comparitively small. Ground Vehicles Legion Motors UV250 Iceskink Multipurpose Vehicle The Iceskink is a lightweight countergravity used by the Commonwealth military for light action, weighing in at 4.2 to 6.45 tonnes depending on its model. In Terra standard gravity, the Iceskink can hover up to two meters above the ground and can carry up to 2.5 tonnes of cargo or six passengers. The top speed of an Iceskink is 500kph. In case of emergency, it has four indepedantly powered wheels. Iceskinks are lightly armored against small arms and shrapnal but are not designed for intense combat. The typical armament of an Iceskink is VX-30 century level weapon, although other weapons including TOW launchers and anti-air rockets can be installed. The Iceskink has a navigational computer and is capable of moving from point-a to point-b without human use. In addition to the military model, civilian Iceskinks are also produced and sold inside and outside the Commonwealth. SV125 Scorpion Countergrav Bike The Scorpion is a single soldier vehicle used for urban combat. A Countergravity Vehicle, the Scoprion typically hovers one or two meters above the ground, but capable of limited flight of up to 200 meters for short periods in terran gravity for short periods. Scorpions have a maximum speed of 500 kph. Each is armed with a VX-27 Scythe Tri Barrel on an underside mount and two side mounted 10.5cm rocket launchers and six missiles. Operation of a Scorpion is done by neural interface. Scorpions are unarmored but can be fitted with a pair of shield generators. TR-72 Wolverine ''Main Battle Tank The 75 tonne Wolverine MBT is the main tank of the Commonwealth military, armed with a 120mm rail cannon, two VX-26 10mm rail machineguns and six low power automated point defense laser clusters. These low power lasersx can do some damage to enemy infantry (although they have very limited armor penetration), but are mostly used to protect against incomming missiles. The Wolverine is a treaded vehicle, but has a limited countergravity system. This is ill suited to prolonged time above ground but it can be useful to allow the wolverine to be air dropped, cross bodies of water easily and makes it easier to navigate praticulary rugged terrain. The Wolverine has a fairly sophisticated mine detection system and can be outfitted with a mine flail. The Wolverine has a maximum road speed of 230km/h and a maximum overland speed of 100km/h. The Wolverine has two side mounts which can be fitted with either a box launcher carrying six anti-aircraft missiles, a modular 75mm automortar with 20 rounds or a pair of shield generators. While it is outclassed by heavier vehicles such as the Solarian Terminator, it is still a more than capable Tank for its weight. TR-73 ''Vortex Flak Tank A new addition to the Commonwealth's forces, the Vortex a modification on the Wolverine Chassis desernable by a larger turret. It has comprable armor and slightly reduced manuverability, but its most notable modification lies in its weapon. It is armed with a 30mm Tri-Barrel autocannon with a rate of fire of up to 3,000 rounds per minute. While a single round is incapable of delivering the knockout blow that the main gun of a Wolverine can, it is exceptionally effective against infantry, light vehicles and aircraft. TR-75 Ragnarok Heavy Tank The Ragnarok Heavy Tank is a new vehicle designed to meet and match the heavier armored vehicles fielded by other nations. Weighing in at 527 tonnes the Ragnarok tank designed to take a considerable amount of punishment using both heavy armor as well as shield systems and fourty eight point defense laser turrets. Its overland speed is lower than that of the Wolverine, at most capable of 65 kilometers per hour or four independant sets of treads. Like its smaller counterpart, it has a countergravity system, although this is not strong enough to allow the vehicle to levetate, merely to make it effectively lighter in the field to deal with dificult terrain. It is armed with a 350mm main rail cannon capable of serving both direct and indirect fire roles which can fire a variety of shells, including armor piercing, bunker busting and nuclear or antimatter high explosive (which are cable of adjusting their course). Secondary weapons include a top mounted 30mm Tri-Barrel turret and four turrets which can be outfitted with either a 10mm autocannon or a 75mm automorter. It also has eight launch tubes for anti-aircraft missiles mounted on the back of its main turret. The Ragnarok Tank has three independant enhanced fusion reactors. Each one of these engines is capable of generating up to 85% of the output of all three working in tandem under normal conditions, though doing so puts said reactor under considerable stress and this can not be done for more than thirteen hours. The Ragnarok is slated to supplement the existing Wolverine, not replace it. Its size and logistical needs mean that deployment of a Ragnarok type vehicle is more complex than doing so with the its smaller counterpart and one Ragnarok tank can only be in one place at once. The call being that a force of fifteen Ragnarok Tanks per armored legion of Regular forces is planned, with a greater presence in posthuman foces. ITA-62 Otter Armored Personnel Carrier Weighing in at 22.5 tonnes the Otter is the main APC of the Nova Atlantean military. A countergrav vehicle which can fall back onto its six self powered wheels, the Otter is capable of speeds up to 300km/h over most terrain. In comparison to most APCs the Otter is lightly armed, either carrying a grenade launcher or a VX-30 on an automated turret and is able to carry two fireteams of regular soldiers (or one fireteam of Cougars) into battle. Among the most notable atributes of the Otter is its amphibious capacity, being able to use its countergravity systems to allow it to control its depth while having a crush depth of some 1500 meters. A varient on the Otter exists, the ITA-63 Sealion. The Sealion carries a heavier 30mm rail autocannon and can be fitted with either a grenade launcher or a TOW missile launcher. That said it weighs 27.8 tonnes and can only carry seven passengers. ITA-65 Huscarl Heavy APC The Huscarl Heavy APC is an new advanced armored personnel carrier, weighin in at 328 tonnes, the Huscarl is well armored (though somewhat less so when compared to the Ragnarok) and possesses sheilding comprable to the Ragnarok Tank and has a comprable number of point defense lasers. The Huscal, despite its size is a countegravity vehicle capable of hovering with a clearence of up to 1 meters in terra standard gravity and has a maximum speed of 80km/h, though it still has treads allowing for long distance travel. The'' Huscarl'' can carry up to sixty regular infantry or twenty cougar combat forms. For Defense, the Huscarl has three secondary turrets outfitted with 10mm machine guns (one frontal, two side) as well as one of three main turrets. *Line of Sight: A 120mm anti-tank railgun capable of firing both anti-tank and fragmentation shells. Useful against armor and infantry but of at most marginal use against aircraft. *Missile Support: Equiped with four 250mm missile launchers capable of firing both anti-aircraft and anti-tank missiles well over the horizon. Of limited use against infantry due to its small number of missiles (24). For this reason it also carries a 30mm autocannon. *Automatic Support: A 30mm Tri-Barrel. Useful against light vehicles, infantry and aircraft, though somewhat poor against tanks. To clear aside mines, it can be outfitted with a gravitic tumbler which shifts around loose material that is imediately around it, setting off mines in the process. In addition to serving as a heavy APC, a command varient is planned. TD-8 Terrier Tank Destroyer The Terrier Tank Destroyer is a new countergravity vehicle designed specificially to destroy enemy heavy tanks. The Terrier is fairly large, weighing 122 tonnes and is wedge shaped. It is equiped with a high end countergravity system allowing for near continious flight, but has three treadpods to allow it to travel on ground. The terrier carries a 350mm anti tank rail cannon comprable to that mounted on the Ragnarok Tank. The gun is forward mounted and even with considerable inertial dampening, it must land and secure itself with tractor beams. The Cannon is capable of firing smaller caliber 150mm shells at a rate of fire three times as fast. Outside of four point defense lasers and fairly light armor, the Terrier's main defense lies in stealth. It's hull is layered with the stealth compound voidplate and it is equiped a set of stealth field generators which can make detecting a Terrier before it strikes hard in the extreme As the Terrier is a very specialized vehicle and is quite expensive, the numbers which shall enter service are small. FSV-5'' Ferret'' Fast Support Vehicle The ferret is among the more common light armored vehicles, a fast countergravity craft weighing in at 15.2 tonnes. It is armed with an automatic 30mm Rail autocannon (1,200 rpm) and grenade launcher, Ferrets are used for recon, urban combat, close AA support and to engage power armored heavy infantry and light vehicles. Several Ferret varients exist, including the Fenic which does not have the grenade launcher and has a higher power 30mm cannon for anti-aircraft work (as well as having a more sophisticated sensor suite), the Martin which swaps the grenade launcher for a TOW missile launcher, the Mongoose which has a 120mm automortar and the Badger which has an additional 4.4 tonnes of armor and carries a 90mm anti-tank railgun. It also has four point defense lasers. Ferrets and Ferret derivitives are popular export items RDA-24 Dunerunner Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle The Dunerunner is a 150mm rail howitzer armed vehicle capable of speeds of up to 300km/h. It needs to land to fire its cannon, but has an effective range of some 500 kilometers and is able to fire a wide variety of munitions, including submunition rapid deployment mines and kiloton level nuclear shells if the need arises. Each shell typically has a guidence system, manuvering thrusters and software that allows it to doge point defense fire and better find its mark. Dunerunners can be used in limited anti-ship defense roles against craft in low orbit. For anti-missile defense, the Dunerunner has a set of four point defense laser turrets as well as a 10mm rail machinegun. The Posthuman varient uses the spared internal space for additional ammunition. SGM-15'' Testudo Mobile Theater Shield Generator A 150 tonne countergrav vehicle containing a miniaturized Shield Generator system. It can set up a spherical shield bubble some 150 meters in diameter around itself able to resist a respectable amount of firepower. Multiple Testudos in close formation can be used to form a single highly durable shield. Testudos are fairly slow, at best capable of 50km/h and are armed with a single turret mounted VX-26. It has no relation and bears no resemblence to the Byzantine vehicle of the same name. DR-580 ''Pilum Planetary Defense Missile Launch Vehicle A countergrav vehicle carring two anti-ship missiles. Each missile is eight meters long and is launched from a low end linier catapult and is equiped with disposable countergrav coils to let it quicly clear the launcher before engaging its main engine shortly afterwards. It has a maximum range of 500,000 kilometers. It can also be used against heavy ground based target such as divisions of soldiers on the march or ultraheavy land vehicles. Typical they work in close conjunction with Testudo Mobile shield generators. Odin (classified) Muramasa (classified) Areospace Support AG340 Raven Countergravity Gunship The Raven is the primary ground support aircraft of the Commonwealth Army, designed for rapid airborne fire support. The Raven's main armament is a turret which can be outfitted with either a VX-28 10mm Tri-barral repeater, a grenade launcher or a 30mm autocannon, as well as a number of missiles. The Raven is lightly armored, being rated against small arms fire. HAA-48 Stingray ''Close Attack Aircraft A ninth generation amphibious aircraft assigned to specialist squadrons, the Stingray is some 45 meters long arrowhead shaped craft. The HAA-48 is not a subtle aircraft, having a pair of multifuction jet engines, is heavilly armored and shielded and has a powerful armament. This includes over twenty low power point defense lasers, a large payload of missiles and a turret on its underside carrying a 100mm railgun and a 30mm rail autocannon. This durability comes at a price, as the Stingray is compartively ungainly in the air. One of the more feared capacities it has is the fact that it is fully submersible, able to travel silently beneith the waves to hide its position and lay in wait. Conventional Stingrays are operated by a crew of three. LFA132 ''Rapier ''Areospace Fighter The Rapier is designed to acheive ariel superiority. A sleek arrowhead shape, rapiers are swift, manuverable and hard to detect. A combination of disruption equipment and a hull made out of a specialized material known as voidplate make it very dificult to track. The Primary armament of the Rapier are up to twelve imissiles in and dual forward Gatling Lasers and four point defense lasers. Rapiers are fully capable of entering orbit and engaging in limited ship to ship combat. Exported Rapiers have proven themselves against bragulan spacecraft in the field. Laager Advanced Airborne Personnel Transport Developed as part of the Slayer Project, the Laager is a largescale countergravity vehicle. A wedge shaped craft seventy two meters long, twenty four meters across and weighing 4,500 tonnes, the Laager is designed to carry Slayer combat forms into battle, having room for two Strike Groups of slayers onboard, as well as ammunition. The Laager can fly at speeds of up to 500 kilometers per hour and has a maximum altitude of 2 kilometers in Earth Standarg gravity. The Laager has four weapons turrets, two with 30mm tri-barrels on either side and two mounting automatic 120mm cannons on the top and the bottom, as well as 24 VLS cells for long range support, twelve automated turrets mounting reapers and two hundred twenty low power PDWs. It is heavily armored and shielded, as well as possesing the specially designed Bifrost, which generates an extended tube of shielding beneith the device to allow for Slayers to be ascend into and descend from the craft to the ground protected from fire, as well as having a tractor beam. It also has a rear largescale read hatch for rapid imbarkment/disembarkment. Spacecraft LST82 ''Hussar Light Dropship The Hussar is a general utility transport. Sleek and streamlined the Hussar is quick and is used for general utility transport of supplies, medical evacuation, humanitarian aid and landing troops into the field. Each Hussar can carry up to 150 tonnes of cargo, as well as up to two hundred soldiers. Hussars are not usually armed save for six low power PD lasers, but can be outfitted with modual weapons, including box missile launchers. CTH210-''Humpback'' Heavy Dropship The Humpback is used by the commonwealth military to deploy armored forces into the field. Eighty meters long and nearly as wide, the Humpback is a blocky spacecraft reallying on a considerable number of countergravity cells and powerful thrusters to get it airborne. The Humpback has considerable shielding, ECM and armor plating allowing it to take a considerable punishment, as well as defensive arsenal including two 30mm rail autocannons, 144 missiles in box launchers and 46 low power point defense lasers. In case of massive damage, the Humpback has numerous rendunancies which can often allow it to make a survivable crash landing. Humpbacks can deliver up to twelve Wolverine Tanks into the battle or (if configured properly) a maniple of infantry. One move which can be done to save time is to drop armored forces out of the vehicle in flight into bodies of water. Category:Ground Forces Category:Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds Category:Military Vehicles